


Fragile Heart

by Alliekohai2128



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:46:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliekohai2128/pseuds/Alliekohai2128
Summary: Bridgette Dupain-Cheng, a young girl and a heroine. She cares for so many people, but she cares for Felix Agreste, the most. Once she saw Felix, she fell in love. From Felix point of view, she's just annoying. Everyone in the class, felt pity, weird, curious on how a young and kind-hearted girl like Bridgette, fell in love with a cold-hearted man like Felix. Does Bridgette really love Felix with all her heart? Will Bridgette ever know the true identity of the flirtatious Chat Noir? Or will chaos struck in the place no one or all except but one think of...





	1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1:First met_ **

 

 ** _Bridgette Dupain-Cheng_** , lovable girl and save Paris from Hawkmoth's akuma attack with her partner, Chat Noir, also known as _**Felix Agreste**_. 1st February, Bridgette woke up and went down for breakfast, as usual Marinette, her little 5 year old sister, is siting at the table and eating a bowl of cereal. Bridgette took a seat and ate some bread, she was enjoying the new recipe her papa made, it was... divine.

Bridgette looks at the clock, and same old same old she's late for class... AGAIN!

Bridgette ran off, luckily school was just a block away. She ran in and almost clash into someone, she stop and stare at the person in her way, as she raise her head a bit as the guy was tall, he had pale blond , combed-back hair and light blueish-gray eyes. He seemed so interesting and went she took a whole 360 degrees round, he only raised an eyebrow and walked off. Bridgette stop and stare, after a few seconds she tilted her head and blushed, her strand of hair, turned into what looked before like a curled strand now heart-shaped strand. She walk in to the class with class and proper composure, as she wouldn't want to embarrass herself anymore. She took a seat next to Lyla, her best friends since last year

(Bridgette POV)

I chatted with Lyla and I noticed that man, whom I kind of maybe developed a crush on was sitting alone. I didn't really know his name, but Ms. Karine, introduce him as the 'new' student, although he is new, when I saw, I felt it had been forever. His name was Felix, but I can't shake off the feeling that his last name is... AGRESTE!?! His the son of Gabriel Agreste, the fashion designer. He was so mature, cute and mysteriously interesting.

It started to rain after school, I stayed a bit longer to research on some stuff about today's lesson. After few minutes, I placed the books back to their original place, took my bag and started to walk out. It was raining cats and dogs, i whined as my mom will probably nag at me for not remembering to bring my umbrella.I was about to dart through the streets and to the door of the bakery, but I stop when I heard someone behind me said 'take it'

I turned around to find myself face to face with Felix. He had his hand holding out 'his' umbrella to me. He held the umbrella with his hands around mine. He told me that he didn't want me to get a cold. Once he let his hands go, my hands were trembling. Was I freezing? No, we were far from getting wet. Why? Why am I trembling? Why was my heart... beating so... fast? 

I knew I had to reply him, I tried to speak up, but I was stuttering and I could see he was a bit annoyed when I couldn't say the right words. Suddenly, the umbrella closes on me. How does an umbrella closes on you?! I thought and also thought this was THE worst possible moment that this could happen. I opened the umbrella to find Felix giggling or laughing, whichever it was he was smiling, he told me to be careful with the umbrella, I was red as a tomato. He held the umbrella one last time for me, and he told he hope that I could go home now. I held the umbrella and he waved goodbye to me, while I stood there and just... look. I was able to see him smile, Tikki came out and teased me saying someone was in love and we both giggled. I was still flustered by what just happen.

(Felix POV)

After handing the umbrella, I walked off. Plagg came out  and teased me of how I smile look... cute. I wan't even a mile away and Bridgette just shouted Senpai. I felt that I will regret that later. I knew Bridgette had a crush on me, the first that we eye contact. Why me? How am I attractive to her?

I came home, I saw Natalie, and nodded to her, I set my bag down in my room and before I could even flop onto my bed after a exhausting day, Adrien came bursting through the doors and started jumping on the bed, repeating my name after each jump. I caught him before he could jump any higher or bounce off and hit himself, I carried him into a hug and told him a story.

After that, he and I had dinner... alone. Father never really showed us comfort after mom... disappeared. I could not bear mom gone, but I had to be strong... for Adrien. We were sitting on the couch, and Adrien loved watching the news especially about Ladybug and Chat Noir. I couldn't let Adrien knew I was Chat Noir, the world was a dangerous place, I kept myself from feeling anything but love for Adrien. People get akumatised cause of their emotions, either they are angry, sad, jealous or heartbroken, a akuma would come flying and turned them into villains.

Of course I knew who was responsible for sending these... akumas, it was Hawkmoth, only wanting our miraculous day after day, he would find a victim to turn into a villain and control them to get our miraculous, if we gave it to him, would he stop? No, he would use it for more destruction. I and Ladybug would fight, till we die, we would never let Paris down, I won't let Adrien down.

 


	2. Broken Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angels, full of heart and always happy.  
> What if one is broken but what was the cause of it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea, of fallen angels and Valnetines day, well here is my story!

Febuary 14th, Valentines day

In Hawkmoth 'secret' lair...

He opens up his window, and its so obvious its Valentines day, how is he suppose to akumatise anyone today, when joy and happiness and... love is in the air.

At school... (Bridgette POV)

Its been few days now, I've been well... chasing Felix, even though he ignores me, I won't give up. I just bought ticket to a boat ride, it was perfect, peaceful and romantic. I tried every possible way of asking him but he always say no, I eventually gave up.

But before I gave up, I tried one last time, but that time hurt me the most. I came up to him and called his name, he seemed so annoyed, I was asking until he interrupted me and said:'Bridgette, would you stop! I told you so many times I am not interested, leave me alone and you are so... ANNOYING!"

Annoying, that word shot through my heart like a bullet. I stared at him and told him one word,"Fine".

I turned and walk seemingly look calm, but I wasn't,tears were streaming down from my eyes, I threw the ticket and the box of... toffee chocolates that I knew he love and started to run home.Luckily, mom, papa and Mari wasn't home, I ran up to my room, shut the door, closed the curtains and flop onto my bed and started to cry, it hurt me so much, I couldn't bear it.

(Felix POV)

After saying those words out, I didn't mean it, of course that is how I felt, but not like that. Before I could say sorry, she replied with a 'Fine'. She walked away at first, I knew she was crying when I heard sniffles, I saw her threw something into the trash bin and she started to run, of course I wanted to shout at her, but I was too feeling guilty of what I just said. I walked pass the trash bin and picked up the heart-shaped box, I opened to see chocolate, toffee chocolate, my favorites and after what I just said and the state she was in just now. She's a sure to get akumatised, I guess I have to watch her 24/7.

I went to an empty classroom and transformed into Chat Noir, gradually I knew where Bridgette lived, I hoped from roof to roof, until I reach the bakery with a balcony. I was about to knock on the glass when I heard crying, lots of crying, the feeling of guilt started to overwhelm me again, but I couldn't let that happen. I was about to actually knock, when I hear a little voice talking to Bridgette, like it was comforting her, I peek through the almost-closed curtains, and there I saw a kwami, red with black spots, it was so obvious that was the kwami of Ladybug, but does that mean...

Bridgette is...LADYBUG?!

No,no,no,no,no,no,no I am such an idiot, I just asked her to stay away from my life and it was a sure for her to get akumatised and if she is ladybug and she is akumatised, there might be... no way of stopping her. I need to comfort her, say sorry but looking at her state, she probably wont want to talk to me, but maybe Chat Noir...

I knock on the window three times, it took few seconds for her to open the window to let me in. It  felt like waning to burst into tears and say sorry, but I wasn't Felix, I was Chat Noir.

(Bridgette POV)

I heard knocks on the window, and hesitated but I just took a breath and open the door. I was surprised at first, seeing Chat Noir, at my house. I asked him of what was the reason of him being here, he told me of how he saw me running home in tears, I only replied with an "oh". I felt my chest hurting, I was holding back the tears that were just there, waiting to come out. I had to be strong, I didn't want rant on my depression in front of Chat. I told him that I was fine, but in my heart, I was hurting, really bad. I fake a smile and we chat about random things, once I led out a yawn, he knew it was time for me to sleep. He climbed out of the window and wished a good night sleep. I loved Chat, as a friend, even with his flirty remarks, he's my partner and best friend, I would die without him by my side.

(Felix POV)

After I climbed out, I jumped from roof to roof and landed on my house, I slid through my window and de-transform. I lied on my bed, watching the ceiling and letting out a long sigh. She said she was fine, maybe she was. Only an idiot would think that, of course I knew she was hurting, i mean what else could I do, even if i ask her a thousand times, her answer will always be the same. I need to rest and think about this tomorrow, maybe she'll forget about it, nope, never, she will never forgive me or love me again.

I drifted into a sleep, I had a dream, Bridgette akumatised, the whole world in Darkness, I didn't have Ladybug with me, it was the end of the world. At midnight, I woke up and I felt my forehead being wet, was I really that scared?

Bridgette was a clutz, but an elegant angel when as Ladybug, how could I have broke  her so much...?

 


	3. Damaged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew she was broken, and he knew he hurt her, a lot  
> If only he apologize, this would have never happen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has less of Felix POV and more of Bridgette POV

"Loving you was the most exquisite form of self destruction"

(Bridgette's POV)

I cry to sleep ever night, fake a smile every day, I deal with the heartache in my chest, I filled my minds with painful thoughts and bitter sweet memories. I'm apologize to my brain, for overloading you with thoughts about him, to my tummy, I apologize for all those pesky butterflies, to my pillow, I apologize for all those sappy tears, and lastly the one I'm the apologetic to is my heart, I'm apologize for all the damages I'v done.

I came to school with a bright smile on my face, I came in to class, I focused on my seat, next to Lyla, but i the corner of my eye, I saw him, his gaze was on me with worrying face, I felt the chills over my body but I let out a short sigh and put on a smile, I skipped over to my seat and chatted with Lyla. Today, Ms. Karine wanted all of us to do a pair work, I hope to have Lyla as my partner. My hope was crushed as I heard that my partner was Felix, my face went pale, I felt chills over my body and where everything hurts the most, was my heart, I couldn't turn to look at him, I walked out silently and a tear rolled down my cheeks, I brushed it off and walked to the library.

(Felix's POV)

Pair work. The kind of group work I loathed the most, I like individual the most, because I trust myself. Pairing with Bridgette, maybe I could patch things up, seeing her not turn around after we both were announced to work each other, made me a bit sad. As she walked out, I gathered my things and followed her. We both were walking towards the library and there was that moment of silence in the air. I wanted to break the ice, but then decided not to. We arrived at the library, we settled down and we searched through the thousands of books in the library, Bridgette took a few and sat down, it took me a few minutes till I found the books needed and sat down. Silence filled the air once more, the only sound of flipping pages and the tick of the clock were hear, not a word was spoken from Bridgette or... me.

The time was 9.00 p.m. , of course we got the permission to use the library until we are finished. I let out a yawn, I told her I was going back and that I'll write the essay, and that she only had to text me the info she collected, all she gave was a nod, I put the books back to its original places and I stop at the entrance, I faced to Bridgette's direction and she was sitting there, reading and not bothering whether I was gone or not. I let out a sigh and went home.

(Bridgette's POV)

After he left, I closed the book and set it down on the table. I rub my forehead due to the stress I've been dealing with. I stood up and put the books back and headed back home. I flop onto bed and let out all the tears that has been struggling to come out. Normally would cry and let out sniffing sounds, but I cried in silence. I couldn't let my parents worry or even young Mari, she was to innocent to know anything about Love and what happens if you love too much, cause in the end you hurt the most.

People say its easy to forget the person, but its harder to forget the memories.Most of them consists me chasing Felix and him trying to ignore me. I transformed into Ladybug and leaped onto the Eiffel tower, I hanged around there to think, about things, anything even if it hurts me in the heart.I paced when a panicking question pops up, but I felt I was being watched. I took out my yoyo and whirled it and tied up the stalker.

It was revealed to be Chat Noir. I yelled at him for being creepy and quite. He teased me saying he was just being the black, stealthy, silent cat that he is. I gave an annoyed look and let him go. He was concerned of how I wasn't really showing up on our patrols, I shrug and said I've been busy. Luckily, he backed off on my personal "issues". The moon shined bright, and it was full. The stars were glistening in the night. The sky as dark as darkness itself. We both were enjoying the starry night, and the peaceful scenery of France, Paris. As I enjoy the scenery, I got lost in my thoughts, lost deeply...

 


	4. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did you do to regret?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doing something, and you don't know whether you will regret it.

(Bridgette's POV)

Its been few months, Chat has been visiting me few times. Felix and I never talked anymore. The project was a success and we both got A's. I got myself to go on the patrols. There are more frequent akuma attacks. I still feel like something is missing inside, and I don't know what that is...

(Felix's POV)

I can't believe I would have thought this topic in my mind,but I miss Bridgette, as much as she is annoying, she is the person I love, even as her or Ladybug. I wish I could confront Bridgette about her being Ladybug, but with her ignoring me, it's not exactly he right time and although as Chat I grew quite close to her, maybe.... just maybe I could use that to my advantage.

Its class now and I see Bridgette, but... in a different way. She let down her pigtails and she shows a dark wavy blue hair, her outfit different than usual, instead of that white shirt, jacket and shorts, she wore a white dress with a cardigan, she looks so innocent and pure, and beautiful. I wanted to tell her that she looks elegant and nice, but she wouldn't really care, much. I was annoyed by all the boys looking at her, especially Nicolas, the red-haired artistic boy, who basically had a crush on Bridgette for a few months now. When I saw him walking toward Bridgette, my blood started boiling, but why, did I really care about Bridgette, after that... "incident". He was chatting with Bridgette for a while and they laugh, giggle, heck I even saw Niclas and Bridgette blushed at the same time, was I losing her to him, but then I can't choose who she likes or control her mind, if she really given up on me and decided to like Nicolas, cause he likes her too, I guess it's my fault, for saying that "word".

(Bridgette's POV)

I've never realized that Nicolas, well would build up the courage and speak with me, I knew he likes me, and after he became the Evilillustraitor, I change my perspective about him, he is really sweet, nice and... cute. After school, I walked back home and I heard footsteps, I knew it was him, he is the only person who stays this late at school. I continued walking, but then Felix grab my shoulder and shoved me against the wall, I stared at him with big eyes, but then I screamed at him for doing that. He pinned me against the wall, and he looks down and when he look at me, he had this face, a face of forgiving, of guilt, of... loneliness.

(Bridgette's and Felix's Conversation)

Felix: Bridgette, I-i can't take it anymore, i'm sorry for calling you annoying, and telling you to stay away from me. Truth be told, I-i know who you are, bugaboo

Bridgette: Chaton? Is it you, so my partner is the you, who has been visiting me and trying to comfort me, but as well as the person who HURT me.

Felix: Bridgette, I was stressed out, ok? I have bad luck, from the miraculous, I said those things, so you'll stay away from me, so that you don't get hurt.

Bridgette: Really? So I don't get hurt? You already HURT me with those words, it tortures me day and night!

Felix: I know, I visit you every night

Bridgette: Look Felix, once you rejected me, I realize that you are no good for me, hear this short story of what I've BEEN through with you.

(Bridgette's short story)

I chased after you, yearning to be with you, 

But then I decided to stay away from your life,

Cause you wanted me to,

All I ever wanted was to be your special someone,

But I'm an idiot,

Cause all I get is,

Your ignorance and indifference,

To be honest,

Once I stayed away from you,

I loss myself and a part of my heart,

But,

After these few days of thinking,

I REGRET falling for you,

I don't know what I saw in you,

You don't know how much it HURTS to not say hi to you,

My happiness and smile fade as I remember that,

You never came to apologize,

I didn't care what people say about you,

That you are a cold-hearted person,

Now I realize,

What they say is true,

Regret,

I regret everything about you.

(Felix's POV)

Once, I heard her said her short story, I was loss for words, she shoved me and started to run away, probably back to her room, regret, was that how she really felt, I don't know what to do, did I lose her forever?

 


	5. Star-crossed Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovers whose relationship is doomed to fail, this reenactment of Rome and Juliet has a twist, how really does this twist change Bridgette's feelings?

(Bridgette's POV)

I recalled that day when Felix gave me his umbrella, it was the day I discovered my crush on him.I wanted to throw away all the memories of him, I took the umbrella, and I started to walk to school. I saw Felix, I walked up to him, at first he was surprised that I approached him, but all I did was shoved the umbrella into his hands and left.I went back to my seat and let out a breath of relief.

Time passed, Ms. Karine all wanted us to do an act of Romeo and Juliet, outside in front of other people.I hope to only help, my acting skills are not as my fashion sense.Ms Karine, posted a list on the board, of each of the people getting their roles. Luckily, I wasn't chosen as Juliet, but it was obvious that Charlotte got the role, her father is after all the headmaster of the school.The person who got the role of Romeo is, Felix. I got the role of being the maid of Juliet, great that means being the servant or slave to Charlotte.

The play was due next week The headmaster gave us the whole week for us to prepare.Charlotte and Felix were both preparing to act their roles as lovers, I started designing a maid's dress, to look the part,Lyla got the part of being Juliet's mother, the thought of her of being the wife of Noel. I had the maid's dress ready, in these few days, we've done lots of rehearsal.

(Felix's POV)

I knew all my lines, but I wanted to apologize to Bridgette and means that I'm changing the script, I knew who was the narrator and he owe me, so that when Juliet died or presumably "dead", I'll drink that fake death potion, she will think I'm dead and kill herself, after waking up, I see the young maid, which is Bridgette and say that I love her instead of Juliet, after the play, I'll say all the words of how I am very sad of letting Bridgette go.

(Romeo and Bridgette, the maid)

The city of Verona, where a brawl breaks out between the servants of the Capulet and Montague, the two rival families. Benvolio, Romeo's cousin tries to break up the brawl, but Tybalt, Juliet's cousin likes to fight instead of peace. The prince who is more mutual, stops the fight,he was not happy. He says he was tired of this nonsense and decides that if there is any more nonsense like this, the consequences is DEATH.

After that, Benvolio visited Romeo's parents, they asked of where is Romeo.Benvolio had no idea, later he meets up with Romeo, who is depress as the girl he likes, Rosaline, does not love him back.Meanwhile, at the Capulet' house, the Lord Capulet is speaking to a young gentleman, Paris, as Paris is convincing of letting him to marry Juliet.

Elsewhere, Benvolio and Romeo heard of a party and decided to attend. Benvolio plans to bring Romeo in to seeing other girls as a potential lover, but Romeo sees Rosaline's name on the list and decided to go to woo her again. At the Capulet's house, Lady Capulet, Juliet and her maid, Bridgette is discussing about the potential lover, which seems to only be Paris.Juliet, which is not into marriage, but decided to go along with her mother's discussion, to not upset her mother.

At the party, Tybalt, in rage as he sees Romeo, a Montague at the party, plans to kill him. Fortunately, the Lord Capulet, stops him before he could go on. Romeo sees Juliet for the first time and forget about the girl, what's her name? Rose? Seline? Anyway, Romeo approaches Juliet, they chat, danced and had fun. Soon enough, Romeo realized that Juliet is a Capulet as the same for Juliet when she realized that Romeo is a Montague.

After the party, as Juliet was brushing her long locks, she heard her name through the window. Curiously, she walked towards into the balcony and gave a loving smile as she sees Romeo. They plan to get married in secret and fled to somewhere where their both families will never know about. The next day, Romeo meets with the Friar Lawrence, to ask him to marry off him and Juliet, Friar, thinks this could be best as it will bring peace to both rival families.

As Juliet was busy attending her royal duties, Romeo meets up with Bridgette, and was gonna say that he loves her till...

(Bridgette's POV)

It started to rain, and we all ran to find shelter, I guess I better go home, I wonder what does Romeo want to say to the maid?

(Felix's POV)

Ugh! I was about to tell Bridgette that I was sorry, but the rain messed it up, I guess I'll try another time...


	6. Salvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salvation, saving yourself, but... at what cost?

Salvation, saving yourself from harm, ruin, loss or pain...

(Bridgette's POV)

It's been months now, I've been coping with all of the pain, the suffering, the agony, the depression, everything and I've destroyed all the akumas that tried to akumatize me, yes few akumas came to ease my suffering, but I had hope that I'll get better. This whole week has been... hectic. Lyla, unexpectedly has to go to Spain for a family matter. Nicolas, had to go on an all expense art tour with a famous French artist, I'm really happy for him. Charlotte, went on a tour with the famous French rockstar.

Felix, he's been trying to contact me, he calls, he tries to visit, he tries to make a conversation, but I always push him away. It hurts when I'm with him, and when we're apart. I thought as after that short story he heard, he would back off.In the end, he didn't, I just wish the pain and suffering would be over...

(Hawkmoth's POV)

Ahh, Bridgette, such a sweet and innocent child, yet she suffers in those agonizing words, I do think that this akuma will be the most powerful one of all. Go! My little akuma! Go and fulfill her destiny!

(Bridgette's POV)

I still remember those hurtful words, I lay at my bed crying. I punch my mirror, and the glass fell apart, this was how broken, fractured, scattered I am. My fist was bleeding, it hurts so much, I wish the pain would just end. I lied on my bed, clutching on the bracelet that Felix denied, it hurts, i kept repeating it over and over and over again.

(Narrator)

The little akuma flew in the window, the wings flutter lightly, to not make a sound. The akuma swiftly flew into the bracelet, and a purple butterfly mask appeared upon Bridegtte's face. Hawkmoth console Bridgette, saying he would end the pain and suffering, if she would help him obtain the miraculous, but as he was trying to make her one of his puppets, he notice something different about Bridgette, luck, powerful luck, of which only a ladybug that carries, he gave an evil grin, and command her to come to him, but before she did as she was told, she transform into now known as Broken Pieces! She would break every person's heart, and they would suffer the pain she felt, broken memories, all would be broken to pieces! 

Broken pieces visited Hawkmoth in his lair, he gave an evil laugh as to how easy it was to get Ladybug's miraculous, he took the earrings delicately, and told her to get Chat Noir's miraculous. She nodded and ran into the city, she caused mayhem and destruction. Chat Noir came and instantly realized that it was Bridgette, he couldn't fight Bridgette, he should have apologize, he wished he could of taken back the words he said.

They fought, but Broken Pieces knew Chat Noir's every move, it was almost a battle that would never end. Chat Noir almost got his miraculous taken, but that was just a close call. Chat Noir fled to find the Master, Broken Pieces told him that she WILL find him and WILL end him.

 


	7. Christmas Of Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle between Chat Noir and Broken Pieces lasted till Christmas Eve, will it end with a tragedy or a blessing moment of joy?

(Broken Pieces POV)

Our battle has lasted so long till this eve of a holiday. The season to celebrate joy to the world. What about the people who are broke, hurt, suffering, how do they enjoy the happiness and positivity in this season? Chat Noir, as a foe to me, he knows my skills, as he is to me. Sigh... Chat is Felix and we kissed during the situation with Fallen Angel.

Little snow drops as a tear falls down my cheeks, I bowed my head between my knees and cry, I became like this cause of Felix, but also cause of my doubts, my feelings, my lies...

I heard my name and I slowly raised my head to see a black figure with a tail and cat ears.He lifts me up, and he embraces me into a strong hug, I cried, I tried to struggle out of his grip, but it was so strong, I just fell into his hug, he told me he would not leave, wherever I go, he goes, he say he WILL be there for me.The next thing I know was his soft lips on mine,  hesitated at first, but I needed comfort, not from hawkmoth, but REAL comfort.

(Felix's POV)

I kissed her, comfort her, under the cold cold weather.The next thing I knew after we pull away for a while to catch out breath, was that I was seeing the girl I fell in love with, Bridgette, she looks at herself, as she realized that she was free, all she needed was me, to be there with her, I told her that I PROMISE to be with her forever. 

The clock struck 12, I told her Merry Christmas with a warm smile and she replied the same with a kiss, everything was perfect. 

(Christmas)

Bridgette came back to her family, and they were all so happy to see her. Hawkmoth was vulnerable since Christmas is perfectly pure and white. Felix became kind and socialize with the other classmates. 

Season Greetings,

Bridgette and Felix,

Ladybug and Chat Noir,

This is the perfect time of the year.

;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is actually my first story, and I decided to do a fandom or story between Felix and Bridgette, I mean c'mon they were like the first Adrien and Marinette. In reality, my love life is somewhat similar with Bridgette, of course without the akuma attacks and the heroes. Crush on a guy who is so mature, and me... I was fun and loving. I guess after confessing and after only now which has been like... what? 11 months, i guess since I developed a 'crush' on him. He became the cold hearted person, which I never thought he would be, I mean I rather be told I don't like you instead of being ignored for like 3 or 4 months. Anyway, hope you liked my first chapter!


End file.
